


The Sleepover From Hell

by tendous_satoris



Series: Headcanon Dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, I LITERALLY MADE UP A NEW PAIRING PLEASE SHIP IT, ITS CALLED YACHIGATA AND I LOVE IT, Karaoke, Karasuno, Multi, Shiratorizawa, Team Sleepover, it's v v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “So, what exactly did Ushiwaka call you for?”

 
 
 
  Daichi groaned. “He said he wanted to invite the whole team over to join their sleepover at one of his teammates’ houses to ‘try and ease the animosity between our teams,’ or something.”
  Tanaka scowls. “I don’t trust it.” 
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Shiratorizawa invites Karasuno over for a sleepover! It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this didn't really turn out the way I had planned ^^; it's still good tho. Hope u enjoy anyway! <3

“So, what exactly did Ushiwaka call you for?”

 

Daichi groaned. “He said he wanted to invite the whole team over to join their sleepover at one of his teammates’ houses to ‘try and ease the animosity between our teams,’ or something.”

 

Tanaka scowls. “I don’t trust it.”

 

“Yeah, for all we know, this could just be some elaborate prank set up to humiliate us in front of the whole prefecture and ruin our chances at nationals!” Nishinoya cried.

 

“I highly doubt that.” Azumane chimed in, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita nodded. “I don’t think it would be a prank. They all seem relatively mature, right? Well, except for that middle blocker, the redhead. Guess Monster, or whatever.”

 

“Tendou, I think.” Tsukishima supplied, scowling. “That guy seriously pissed me off.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Sugawara said. “He creeps me the hell out, I don't trust him.”

 

“Well, I think it might be nice to try and have fewer enemies than we need.” Daichi sighed. “I mean, isn’t Seijoh enough?”

 

“I wouldn’t call them our _enemies,_ ” Azumane mumbled. “I think ‘less-than-friendly rivals’ would be more appropriate…”

 

“Fine, less-than-friendly rivals. Don’t we have enough?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, there’s Nekoma, Fukurodani, Date Tech, Jozenji to an extent-”

 

“ _Okay_ , Hinata, we get it,” Kageyama growled. “We’ve got a lot of rivals. Shut up.”

 

“Thank you, Kageyama.” Daichi nodded stiffly. “Now, like I was saying, I think we should try to keep our relationship… friendly. On good terms, y’know?”

 

“I-I’d rather not…” Hinata murmured. “A lot of them are… scary.” He says, to which Yachi nods furiously.

 

“Yeah, they're all super tall.” The blonde agreed, cringing. “Ushijima-san could probably crush me, without breaking a sweat…”

 

“Bench press you, too,” Tanaka added helpfully.

 

“Huh,” Tsukishima tilted his head to face Hinata with an ever-so-slight smirk, “I would’ve thought you’d _jump_ at the chance to see Goshiki again, seeing how much you’d _bonded_ during the training camp.” Hinata flushed at that comment.

 

“Wait, what?!” Nishinoya just about tackled Hinata. “Shouyou, you’ve been in cahoots with the enemy?!”

 

“Less-than-friendly-rival.” Azumane corrected.

 

“Whatever!”

 

“Alright, can’t we just decide on whether or not we’re going already?” Daichi huffed. “Ushijima wanted me to call him back and let him know so he knows how much pizza to order for dinner.”

 

“Yeah, okay. We’ll go.” Suga nodded, making an executive decision.

 

“Okay, I’ll go call him back and get the details and stuff.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thank you for agreeing to come, Sawamura, Karasuno,” Ushijima said, nodding as he opened the door.

 

“Thank you for inviting us.” He responded politely.

 

“Everyone else is in the basement, so you can put your stuff there.” He explained. “Do you guys want any drinks or anything?”

 

“Uh, can I have a water?” Suga asked hesitantly.

 

“Sure. Anyone else?” They all declined.

 

Heading down to the basement, Yachi was struck by the number of tall people down there. However, she made a promise to herself (and Shimizu) that she would interact with at least one of them. “Shimizu-san, everyone’s really tall…”

 

“Don't worry, Hitoka-chan, they're not going to hurt you.” She smiled softly. “I hope.” She tacked on afterward. 

 

Her eyes scanned the room, pondering where the safest place to sit and lay her stuff was. There was a redhead she vaguely recognized as the Guess Monster, Tendou Satori, who was chatting with a punk-looking boy with black tipped hair, both talking animatedly with wild hand gestures. They were probably third years, she figured. Definitely not there.

 

On the right, there was a black haired boy with a bowl cut, who Hinata had sat down next to, so she assumed it was the Goshiki boy he talked so much about. Not getting in the way of that...

 

On the left, three boys, one with brown hair and an uneven fringe, one with dark orange and hooded eyes, the last with close-cropped dark hair. She also noticed the second years sitting there. Absolutely not, they looked scary.

 

Finally, her eyes landed on a boy in the corner, on his hands and knees, hopelessly patting at the ground, as if searching for something. He had spiky brown hair with an undercut and appeared to be a bit shorter than the others. He was scowling harshly, but he looked safer than all the other options, so she decided to put her stuff next to his.

 

“Um, e-excuse me?”

 

“Hmm?” He looked up, revealing slanted brown eyes, similar to Nishinoya’s.

 

“W-would you mind if I p-put my stuff next to yours?” She asked hesitantly, cringing at the fact that she stuttered.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” He nodded. “I’m Yamagata Hayato, by the way.”

 

“Yachi Hitoka.” She smiled. After a few beats of awkward silence, she asks, “What are you looking for?”

 

“My phone.” He answered with a groan. “I’m constantly losing this motherfucker, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“Oh, uh, I can help you look if you want.” Yachi offered, regretting it immediately afterward. Oh _god_ , he’s going to think she’s so _weird-_

 

“Really? Thanks!” He grinned at her, and she bent down to help search.

 

A few more seconds passed, before she told him, “I think it’s in your pocket.”

 

His eyebrows shoot up, eyes looking down at the suspiciously phone-shaped indent in his sweater’s pocket. “What the fuck?! How the fuck did I not notice that before?!”

 

“I do that a lot too if it makes you feel any better.” Yachi shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Yamagata sighed. “Anyway, I’m a bit curious about something.” Yachi immediately tensed up, causing him to quickly tack on, “Oh, no, it’s nothing serious, promise.”

 

“O-okay, ask away, Yamagata-san.”

 

“Why’d you choose to sit next to me?” He asked curiously. “I mean, I’m not exactly the best conversationalist, I tend to ramble a lot, and definitely not the most attractive here- feel free to stop me anytime now.”

 

“W-well, truth be told, I just thought you looked the least intimidating out of all you guys.” The blonde confessed sheepishly. “I made a promise to myself and Shimizu-san that I would have a conversation with at least one of you guys.”

 

Yamagata blinked. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Damn, how did he get Yacchan to open up that quickly?” Nishinoya muttered incredulously.

 

“I dunno, man.”

 

“Aww, Semisemi, look at the new lovebirds!” Tendou cooed, leaning into Yachi’s personal space and making her tense up again.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Semi scowled. “And leave them alone, can’t you see you’re scaring the poor girl?”

 

“Nah, we’re cool!” He slings an arm around her slim shoulders, grinning that creepy, yet strangely infectious, grin of his. “We’re all friends here, ain’t that right, Blondie?”

 

“U-uh, I-I-”

 

“Satori, get the fuck off of her.” Yamagata hissed.

 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed, shrugging. “You didn't deny being lovebirds, though!~”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“So, Koushi-kun, how’ve you been?” Tendou asked with a teasing grin, nudging him.

 

“Fine, thank you.” He replied stiffly.

 

“Wow, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen Suga that… prickly, per say, in a long time.” Azumane muttered to Daichi.

 

“Yeah, not since Nishinoya replaced his shampoo with pink hair dye.” He agreed.

 

“Wonder what happened…”

 

“To be fair, Suga-san looks great with pink hair.” Tanaka chimed in.

 

“I’ll say 1 thing.” Suga sighed, facing them. “It happened two weeks ago at a supermarket and involved vegetable innuendos. _So_ many vegetable innuendos...”

 

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re still mad about that!” Tendou gaped. “That’s in the past!”

 

“Two. Weeks, Tendou.” He snapped. “Two weeks!”

 

“Whatever.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey, Goshiki,” Hinata said. “Have you met Kageyama?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, you’re meeting now!” He gestured back and forth wildly between the two. “Kageyama, Goshiki. Goshiki, Kageyama. There, now you’ve met.”

 

“Hi…” Kageyama mumbled. “Aren’t you the guy who wants to be the ace?”

 

“Bakageyama, don’t be rude!” Hinata squawked.

 

“Yeah, that’s me!” He nodded, not appearing to notice the setter’s harsh tone, or just blatantly ignoring it.

 

“So, Kageyama, you like Pokemon, right?!” Hinata asked hastily, trying to salvage what’s left of the conversation.

 

“Yeah, so do you. Why?” He asked, scowling ever so slightly, though his eyes had lit up at that comment.

 

“Goshiki does too!”

 

“Really?” Kageyama looked like a kid in a candy store, contrary to the mean look he had been sporting just a moment ago.

 

“Yup!” Goshiki wore a similar smile on his face now. “Anime or games?”

 

“Both, but I only really keep up with the games.” Goshiki nodded. “Which generation is your favourite?”

 

“Gen 6!” Hinata chirped.

 

“I like gen 2.” He smiled. “I mean, with the introduction of shiny Pokemon, the red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage, and the ability to travel from 2 different regions, it’s obviously the best.”

 

“I see what you’re saying, but have you considered gen 5?” The setter scooted a bit closer. “There’s the whole N plotline, which is great, and Ghetsis is probably the best villain in Pokemon history, at least in the games’ universe.”

 

“Yeah, I get that.” Goshiki shrugged. “What about you, Hinata? Why do you like gen 6?”

 

“Simple. It introduced my favourite typing, Fairy.”

 

“‘Course that’d be your favourite.” Tsukishima snorted, turning away from his conversation with Yamaguchi and Kawanishi.

 

“Shut up, Stingyshima!” He cried.

 

“I’m so booooored.” Tendou’s voice suddenly interrupted their conversation, making them turn their heads in his direction. “And hungry.”

 

“Go on your phone or something,” Semi replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“It's low on battery.” He pouted.

 

“Hey, Eita, don't you have a karaoke machine or something?” Yamagata asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Why?”

 

“We could always do that.” He shrugged.

 

“Yeah, okay.” He nodded, standing up. “Everyone cool with doing some karaoke while we wait for the pizza to arrive?”

 

A chorus of affirmations was heard around the room. “I'll go get it.”

 

“Sugawara, your water.” Ushijima interrupted, thumping down the stairs.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled.

 

“Wakatoshi, just in time!” Tendou grinned. “We were just about to start karaoke.”

 

“But I can't sing.” He blinked.

 

“You don't have to.” He shrugged. “Just listen.”

 

“You can sing, though, Wakatoshi.” Oohira cocked his to the side. “You have a nice voice. Whoever told you otherwise?”

 

“No one. I just think my voice is unpleasant.”

 

“Well, you’re wrong,” Tendou said with finality. “So, anyone wanna start us off?”

 

“I’ll go,” Kiyoko smiled, looking at Ennoshita with a knowing glint in her eye. She murmured something inaudible, to which Ennoshita grinned and nodded. “We’ll go.”

 

Getting up, they both took a mic. Seeing the song choice, Can’t Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Sugawara blinked. “Shimizu, I didn’t know you could rap.”

 

“I can’t, but Ennoshita can.”

 

“Since when?!” Half the room cried.

 

“I taught him,” Nishinoya grinned cheekily.

 

“Ohh~, first name basis, huh, Koushi-kun?” Tendou teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Lucky man.”

 

Suga looked at him with a complete and utter deadpan. “I'm gay.”

 

Starting up the music, the wing spiker leaned into the mic.

 

_“Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_.”

 

“Damn, Noya-san.” Tanaka whistled. “You taught the boy well.” He hummed in agreement.

 

“ _Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_

_And we did it our way_.”

 

“Go Chikara!” Kinoshita and Narita whooped, pumping their fists.

 

“ _Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on..._

_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_

_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town.”_ He wasn't so much rapping now, more so just laughing.

 

“He's very good,” Ushijima said next to Sawamura, a small smile breaking out on his face.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_

_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_

_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit_.”

 

“Fat cat…?” Asahi mumbled.

 

“ _Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_.”

 

“ _Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_.” Kiyoko sang in a deep alto, making most of the room gape.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya just about swooned. “Her voice is deeper than mine…” Noya sighed.

 

“That's so hot…”

 

_“Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah, I'm so damn grateful._

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone_!” Ennoshita rapped, sounding very close to smug.

 

“Wish I could rap like that.” Goshiki sighed.

 

“I know, right?” Hinata agreed.

 

“ _Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

_Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne._

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like_

_"Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching.”_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves._ ”

 

“ _Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us._ ”

 

“That was fun.” Kiyoko sighed contently, sitting back down next to Yachi.

 

“You did really good, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said in unison, wearing matching grins.

 

“Thank you. It’s not often I get to sing with other people in the room.” She smiled angelically.

 

“Hey, guys, mind if I go?” Yamagata interrupted.

 

“Sure, go ahead.” Daichi shrugged. “What are you singing?”

 

“Monster by Eminem.” Yamagata smiled awkwardly. “Hey, uh, Satori, mind helpin’ me out here? I can't sing _nearly_ that high, so…”

 

“And _he_ _can_?!” Sugawara blurted out incredulously.

 

“Yeah, sure!” His grin was as sunny and infectious as always. “Also, _rude_ , Koushi-kun! I'll show you.” He pouted jokingly.

 

And show he did.

 

As the first hook began, Tendou took the mic, singing in a high falsetto that made Sugawara choke.

 

_“I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head._ _  
_ _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.~_ ”

 

“Shit.” The gray-haired setter muttered, eyes wide and surprised.

 

“ _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey._ _  
_ _Wanted to receive attention for my music, wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me._ ” Yamagata said into the mic.

 

Yachi gasped. “W-wow, he’s really good.”

 

“Isn’t he?” Semi grinned, looking at her with mirth in his eyes.

 

“ _For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways. Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated. When I blew; see, but it was confusing, ‘cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf! Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!). Hit the lottery, oh wee._ ”

 

“These lyrics sure are… violent, aren’t they?” Sawamura muttered, having half a mind to cover up Hinata’s ears.

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara muttered in agreement.

 

“That’s just the nature of rap music, I think.” Semi had a deep, yet passive scowl on his face and was eyeing Goshiki like he was thinking of doing the same.

 

“ _But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_  
_It was like winning a used mink_  
_Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_  
_I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_  
_Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_  
_But I'm actually weirder than you think_ _  
_ 'Cause I'm-”

 

“ _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_ _  
_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.”

 

“ _Well that’s not fair! Well that’s not fair_!”

 

“That _falsetto’s_ not fair.” Semi huffed.

 

“Suga, you look constipated.” Sawamura chuckled.

 

Face red as Tendou’s hair, Suga hissed, “Shut _up_ , Daichi!”

 

“ _Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_  
_To seize the moment and don't squander it_  
_'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_ _  
_ So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from.”

 

“ _Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders. No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders_.” Yamagata dropped his voice into his lower register to say that line.

 

They sang the rest of the song, and by the end, both Yachi and Sugawara were tomatoes in the face.

 

“Seriously, Suga, are you alright?” Azumane asked, looking slightly panicked.

 

“Yeah, you too, Yachi-san!” Hinata asked.

 

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” She waved off their concerns, though neither of them looked very convinced.

 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to get you some water, or-”

 

“Azumane-san, I’m _fine_!” She huffed.

 

“Okay, if you say so…”

 

“Hey, does anyone want-”

 

“Eita? Your pizza’s here!” Semi’s mom called from the top of the stairs. “Are you guys ready for it?”

 

“Oh, yeah! We're ready!” He called back up. “C’mon, supper time!”

 

Everyone, save for Yachi and Kiyoko, rushed upstairs.

 

“Well? You guys comin’?” Yamagata grinned, poking his head out from the stairwell.

 

“Coming, Yamagata-san!” Yachi giggled.

  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> In case y'all were wondering, the plan was to make Yamagata and Yachi sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladin, but I decided to put that in a later YachiGata oneshot :D (Yes, I'm making a series of YachiGata oneshots. Stay tuned lol)
> 
> Erica out! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
